Only A Dream
by LisaNY
Summary: What I know my friends and I would like to see as the S5 finale. Hope this one shot helps anyone who has been sad about Jack as we have. I offer you what I hope to be a little repair for your heart. FLUFF to fix this cliffhanger!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark and all those involved with the show "When Calls the Heart". Feel free to use it on the show.**

Elizabeth lay in the street with Abigail at her side, "No, no, no, no!" She cried out, "Jack!"

Elizabeth bolted upright in her bed as she screamed into the night. It took her a moment to realize she was in her bedroom as her eyes adjusted to the light of the lantern on her bedside table. Her heart was already pounding out of her chest but she shrieked when her book slid from her lap and hit the floor. "Oh, my gosh!" she struggled to steady her heart and breathing, "Jack…" she whispered almost breathless as she wiped the tears away.

She slid out of bed only to kneel and clasp her hands in prayer, "Lord, please!" she begged, "Please calm my heart and mind. Please bring Jack back to me safe and sound. Please! I beg of you! I know I've been praying this for so long, but I love him so much, Lord." Elizabeth broke down again as she recalled that terrible nightmare in which a mountie delivered the horrific news. She felt nauseous, a feeling she was experiencing a lot lately. After a moment she took some cleansing breaths and continued her prayer, "Thank you God that was only a dream, a nightmare! I am so grateful! Thank you for my husband who I have waited so long to be with as husband and wife." She suddenly felt the nudge to write, she knew that would make her feel better. "Thank you God for Jack's safe return. Amen."

Elizabeth picked up her fallen book before she grabbed the lantern and headed toward her closet. She opened it and put on one of Jack's flannel shirts over her nightgown. She took a moment and inhaled his faint scent. A small smile graced her lips as she felt comforted by the memory of the last time he wore the shirt before he left.

Elizabeth was startled out of her memory of him when she heard someone pounding on the front door. "Elizabeth!" she heard a man yelling.

Her heart began to pound again as she descended the stairs, worried at who was on the other side and why they would be calling on her at this late hour.

The pounding continued, "Elizabeth! Open up!"

"Lee?"

"Yes, are you ok?"

She unlocked the door to find Lee and Rosemary standing in their robes. Rosemary pushed Lee to the side, "Are you ok? We heard you screaming!" she said as she pulled Elizabeth into an embrace.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry to wake you. It's just….I…had a terrible nightmare about Jack!"

"Oh dear, come here," Rosemary said as she pulled her back into the house. "Now, now, you tell us all about it," Rosemary said as she led her to the setee leaving Lee at the door.

"I don't want to," Elizabeth said as she was pulled down to sit. "Please, it was too painful. I just want to forget about it. I'm so sorry to wake you, please go home and get your sleep." Elizabeth said as she stood, "I'm going to write to Jack, it usually makes me feel better." She walked over to Lee, "Thank you so much for coming to check on me. I'll be sure to tell Jack that in my letter."

"If you're sure?" Lee asked, "We don't mind keeping you company if you need it."

"I am sure. Thank you."

"Well then, give our best to Jack in your note." Rosemary said as she tapped the sleeve of his shirt on her way out the door.

"Thank you again and good night," She bid them before locking the door. She leaned against the door before she spun around and sat down to write.

Dear Jack…

TWO WEEKS LATER

Elizabeth and her class moved along the tall grasses and woods on the outskirts of Hope Valley. "Ok children, you all have your sacks and magnifying glasses. Let's walk carefully! Oh, and please be sure to collect at least 5 specimens from nature."

"This is my favorite science lesson so far!" Miles said to his friend as they began to walk into the woods a bit further.

"Be sure to keep checking yourselves for ticks and don't go too far!" Elizabeth called to her class before a flash of red caught her eye. She felt her heart skip a beat with excitement as she turned quickly.

There he is.

There he is in all of his glory; handsome as ever in his red serge. She had to stop herself from running to him.

Oh, how she missed him.

She thought it was hard when he left before they were married, but after living and sleeping with him as husband and wife, the time apart was a real struggle. Miss independent herself hated to admit it, but she barely slept the past 2 months without the weight of his body next to her, and his arms securely around her. The nightmares she had that he wouldn't return to her were intermingled with wonderful dreams of their reunion.

She pinched herself to make sure this was real and her excitement only escalated. He was really here, in the flesh.

"He's here!" she exclaimed despite herself. She looked around and noted the children were so engrossed they didn't hear her.

Her heart was doing flip flops.

Oh, how she wanted to run to him, but she had the children to think of. As he got closer, Elizabeth took him in as their eyes met. He provided her with a full wattage, dimpled smile before he cleared his throat. His smile quickly left as he changed to a professional demeanor, but she still saw that twinkle in his eyes. It was then that she noted with surprise that there was a man trailing behind him with a horse and covered buggy.

"Mountie Jack!" a child yelled out, but Elizabeth was too caught up in taking him in. She offered Jack a dazzling smile of her own as she stepped forward, "Well, hello Constable!"

"Ma'am" he tipped his hat toward her as he halted his horse.

"It's so good to see you." Elizabeth said, fully aware of her class and the stranger's presence.

"You as well, you all look busy," Jack said as he looked around.

"Mountie Jack, look what we found!" Cody said offering a frog to him.

"Cody please do not put that in your sack!" Elizabeth said, giving him a knowing look.

Jack laughed, but quickly turned serious again when the man behind him called out, "What's a woman doing in the woods with children?"

Jack glanced behind him and responded in a slightly annoyed tone, "It's a science lesson!"

"Science?"

The man looked around as though it was preposterous.

"Yes, we're hunting!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Nature is the perfect classroom for a science lesson. I love it, I get to go hunting too," Jack said as he turned back around. He had a smirk firmly in place as he gave Elizabeth a knowing look.

"You do?" The man asked perplexed.

Elizabeth bit her lip; she knew what Jack was referring to.

Jack kept his eyes on her and gave her a smug look, "Yep. When the kids go hunting, I get to go hunting too." He purposely looked Elizabeth over suggestively. "And I'm looking forward to it."

Elizabeth blushed.

"You only have a few hours of daylight left, you're going to have to rush," the man commented.

Jack kept his eyes locked on Elizabeth's, "There are times to rush, but I'm going to take my time this time. It's been 2 months."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide as she bit her lip and looked away. She was elated that she would be able to be with him soon.

"Well as long as you enjoy yourself," The man said.

Jack laughed, "Oh, I ALWAYS enjoy myself!"

"Well Constable, I will see you _in a short while_." Elizabeth interjected giving him a look that said, 'cool it'.

Jack broke out into a wide smile before he turned serious again, "You will."

Elizabeth tried to act natural as she licked her lips and turned away, "Class, we need to finish up and head back to the schoolhouse to get your lunch pails. Now."

"Be sure to check yourselves for ticks, kids!" Jack announced nonchalantly, "Come on Mr. Roberts, I'll take you to the saloon to get settled before I go hunting."

Elizabeth couldn't help look over her shoulder as she watched Jack and the man as they rode away toward town. She couldn't believe his audacity sometimes. Who was she kidding? She loved it; every part of her being was ablaze thinking about being with him soon.

"Mrs. Thornton, why are you fanning yourself? It's not hot out," Opal asked.

Elizabeth's head whipped around in surprise as she realized she was, "Oh goodness! I'm…I'm just…having a moment!" She said before she quickly put the hat on her head and began to call the class back together.

About an hour later, Elizabeth was removing her shoes when she heard the door open and slam shut. She heard Jack's warm voice call out, "Why is this door unlocked?"

She smiled and headed downstairs, "Relax; it's been locked while you have been gone."

He smiled at her, but he remained at the door with his red serge in hand, "Good. You know it's only because I love you that I worry. You're my wife now."

"I do, I love you too." Elizabeth said as she took a few steps closer to him, "Are you going to go hunting?" Elizabeth asked with hope in her voice.

Jack hung his jacket on the hook, "Of course, you know I never miss an opportunity to hunt." Jack said with a smile as he clicked the lock on the door.

Elizabeth squealed in delight as she turned and began to run toward the stairs, but Jack quickly caught her. He grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder and brought her upstairs to their bedroom. "It's good to be home." He said as he let her slide down his body. Their lips met in a rush, both losing themselves in each other after their time apart. "I missed you so much, Jack. You have no idea!"

"Oh believe me, I do! I missed you too, so much." He said softly, the tone and love in his voice set her further into a haze of passion. She grabbed hold of him tightly and pulled her to him, "Jack, please!" she said as she kissed him long and hard. With their passion ignited, Jack quickly unzipped her skirt and it pooled at her feet as he moved his kisses down her neck as his hands roamed her body.

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped, "You said you'd hunt slowly this time."

"I am." He said before he proceeded to slowly unbutton her blouse and left a kiss wherever new skin was exposed. "No ticks here, but I better make sure by removing this." Jack said as he slowly pulled the blouse down her arms, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

'He looks hypnotized as usual,' Elizabeth thought. It felt so good to be in his arms, but this game did serve an important purpose too, "Jack, check by back." She said as she turned around hoping he wouldn't find a creepy-crawly tick. She gasped in pleasure as he lifted her hair up off of her back and neck, his hot breath and lips back on her skin set her on fire. His hands continued to roam over her as well.

She reached her hand back to hold his head in place as she sighed, "I missed you."

Jack groaned as he fiddled with her corset, "I missed you too and this damn corset needs to come off."

"It's just a new one, pull here." The moment she said it, it was sliding off her body. He tossed it to the side as she covered herself.

Jack immediately turned her toward him and gently removed her hands from her chest in protest, "I'm still hunting!" He crushed her to him with need and desire as he covered her mouth with his own.

She suddenly placed her hands on his chest to stop him, "My legs! You're forgetting, you wouldn't want me to be bit by a tick, would you Jack?" Oh, how she loved to tease him.

"Never," he groaned as squatted down and removed her bloomers at the same time. He helped her step out of them before he skimmed his eyes and hands over her legs and derriere, "No ticks."

"Are you finished hunting? As that gentleman you escorted into town said, you're running out of daylight you know," Elizabeth said before she grabbed him by the suspenders and kissed him. "Do I need to hunt for ticks on you too? You're a little over dressed."

"No," Jack said with determination as reached for her again.

The next morning, Elizabeth sighed and smiled with contentment as she stretched in bed. These last 2 months without Jack next to her were torture and here she was, completely surrounded by him. He slept spooned against her, the sound of his even breathing and the feeling of his arms wrapped around her made her feel giddy. "Thank you, God," she whispered. "Thank you so much he's home safe and sound."

She then rolled over, desperate to kiss this man she loved and missed so much. Jack being a light sleeper was jolted awake, "What? What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said softly, "I'm sorry. I know you're tired from your trip and all that…hunting, but I've missed you too much to let you sleep." She kissed his shoulder and chest as she eased him back onto his pillow.

Jack happily welcomed her on top of him, "Believe me, I don't want to sleep." He said as he moved her hair back behind her ear.

She kissed him again before they both heard a knock on the door downstairs. Elizabeth rolled off of him, "Welcome back, Constable…" she sighed.

"We are picking up where we left off tonight," Jack said before he reluctantly got out of bed.

Jack noticed Elizabeth swayed as she got out of bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's the weirdest thing; I've been feeling dizzy from time to time…especially when I get out of bed in the morning."

"Is that normal for women?" He asked as he quickly got dressed.

Elizabeth snorted, "We are not that different from you men, Jack."

Jack smiled, "Well, I know you women get your monthlies…"

Then it hit her.

She realized she had not had her monthly in some time. She had been so busy lately, she didn't think about it until right now. Elizabeth threw on her robe, ran out of the room and went to her calendar, "Oh my goodness!"

"What?" Jack asked. "Just a minute!" he called to whoever was at the door.

"I…I'm late."

"No you're not, its Saturday…no school."

"No, Jack. I'm late. I...I think I may be pregnant."

Jack just stared at her.

"Jack?"

He blinked, "Are you…you think…a baby?"

"Maybe…I don't know, but I think I better go visit Faith and Carson."

Jack rushed to her, kissed her and twirled her around, "A baby?"

His grin was infectious and Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh as she held onto him, "Maybe! Don't make me more dizzy!"

Jack immediately stopped, "Sorry!" Jack said as he affectionately touched her stomach, "Sorry, my baby."

"Maybe!" Elizabeth reminded him before she gave him another kiss.

"Woo!" Jack exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. "We need to go to the infirmary _today_ ," He said as he answered the door to find Bill.

"Bill! Sorry for the wait, it's my first morning home." Jack said as he shook his hand.

"Welcome home! I was at the saloon last night and heard you were home. I met Mr. Roberts and heard you were hunting?" Bill asked. "When did you have time for that?"

"Oh, late afternoon into the evening," Jack said as he smiled and turned around to find Elizabeth blushing.

"I'll be back soon," Jack said as he winked and closed the door behind them.

Elizabeth walked over to the window to watch Jack go. He was home and safe. Her nightmare did not come true, thank God. She touched her stomach, curious to learn if they were to become parents now or someday soon. With tears of joy, she grabbed her journal and began to write her gratitude.

Her husband, her Mountie, her Jack, was home for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Friends and fellow Hearties,

Thank you so much for your support and reviews here. This was a "one shot" to try to help heal. I plan to conclude my other story "Love Never Fails: Mountie Business" this week and that will be it for me. I cannot tell you how difficult it has been to try to write through the sadness. When I feel better I go on Instagram and the fan art makes me sad. I feel like Jack was a friend, so I want to do him and their love justice. My co-workers, friends and even my high school students cannot bring ourselves to watch any episodes or clips now knowing Jack's fate, it's spoiled the series. One of my special needs students is still devastated often stating, "Jack is my hero. He's my friend." Heartbreaking to say the least!

From the moment Paul Greene was seen on set of WCTH my friend and I thought: "OMG watch, they're going to kill Jack off and put Elizabeth with Paul Greene's character." When I said this to friends and co-workers they did not think it was true because HOW COULD THEY KILL JACK OFF? We figured Dan wanted to leave the show and so they'd wean us off Jack and introduce the character slowly so fans learn to like him.

At the HFR2, Paul was asked while on the panel why he joined the show. His response was something like, "That's a landmine of a question". As you know, a land mine is an explosive. What would be so explosive about a widower doctor coming into town? I'm not saying this is what's going on, but boy does this make sense now, huh? We couldn't help but notice during season 4 that when Jack left town on that INDEFINITE posting up north, who came to the forefront in the show? Carson.

Who better to help Elizabeth through her grief and pregnancy than the widower doctor? This is only my opinion of things, I do not know they're plans, but how convenient!

In the finale, Elizabeth went to see Carson and asked him how he handled his wife's death. Do you recall what he said? To me it's all foreshadowing to prepare the audience. Also Jack specifically said in his letter that he want her to open her heart to love again. Oh, and let's not forget our dear cast made sure to let everyone know that in this new "rebirth" of the show Elizabeth will find love again, so they're already making the audience aware that it will happen down the road. I think the Faith and Carson thing is just to buy time. Sadly her love interests never work out, there's her fiancé, Shane, Hickam and I guess we shall see if my prediction is true with Carson. I'm betting she will say it's not professional to mix business with personal. Just a prediction!

Bottom line for me and the people in my life is that _Elizabeth being a single mother and being with another man sounds like a completely different TV show to me._ The love of Jack and Elizabeth was a love like-no-other, deep and well-drawn out romance for 5 years. They're chemistry and magic together was like nothing else we have ever seen on TV. Good luck to them as they attempt to recreate it whether it's with Carson or someone new. We're all in agreement they could have done this a different way, like having him stationed elsewhere and Elizabeth and their child could go visit off camera, she would still act as a single mom in town as she will in Season 6.

This cast and production team is very much in touch with the fans. As I saw someone else had mentioned, why not be upfront instead of insisting he wasn't leaving when it appeared pretty obvious during his departure in S4 with the video montage in the episode of their love life and her singing Oh Danny Boy, that he was. They could have said here's what's happening and take a poll of how you'd like us to handle this. Instead they did as THEY CHOSE and told us all to tune in so they could profit in ratings, only after that could they tell us what we wanted to know. My friends, fam, coworkers and students are not ok with that, regardless of the cast's comments. We are moving on with Dan. And by the way, why do so many have a problem with that? Our vested interest in the show was their romance and that's over now. No judgment! If you're up for this new show in season 6 more power to you!

Dear readers and reviewers, thank you! You make all the work of writing and the process, exciting and fun. I write for you! If you choose to watch season 6 I pray it is all you want and more.

Finally, a shout out to all of you writers who allow us to escape to another time and place of WCTH as it used to be. Bless you for that! As one of the first fic writers for WCTH on here...it's been awesome to see the creativity flow here.

In love and gratitude,

LisaNY


End file.
